This is a supplement application to my grant GM19043 on "Cell Division and Membrane Proteins." My five year application (competitive renewal from Jan. 1, 1980 to Dec. 31, 1984) was approved and funded. However, in spite of the high priority number of the application (106), an amino acid analyzer requested was cut from the budget. Since amino acid analyzers are essential for the proposed research projects, and without an amino acid analyses requested, the progress of our projects will be severely hampered, I would like to justify again the need of an amino acid analyzer for our proposal and I sincerely hope that it will be approved this time. In this supplement application, we will analyze a large number of mutant lipoproteins which are defective in interaction with the cytoplasmic membrane, secretion across the cytoplasmic membrane, interaction with other outer membrane components or the assembly in the outer membrane. Our overall long term goals are: (a) to solve the control mechanism of bacterial cell division - precise sequence of events leading to cell division, and biochemical characterization of genes involved in cell division, (b) to solve the control mechanism of membrane protein synthesis, (c) to solve the molecular mechanism of secretion of proteins across the cytoplasmic membrane, (d) functional and structural characterization of the lipoprotein of the Escherichia coli outer membrane, and (e) development of new vectors for cloning of genes and DNA fragments.